Le Choix d'Harry
by Asile in the Dark
Summary: ancien titre Tome 6 d'Harry potter attention spoiler tome 5 venez voir
1. chapitre1

Attention ceci est un tome 6 donc spoiler tome 5  
  
Disclamer : Tout appartient sauf Elya et les autres que vous découvrirais plus tard à JK Rowling  
  
Ceci est ma troisième fic la première est arrêté la deuxième va surement bientôt reprendre !!  
  
Soyez indulgent merci !!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Chapitre 1 : Un drôle de rêve !!  
  
Contrairement à l'été précédant où la canicule avait frappé la Grande- Bretagne, cette année, des trombes d'eau déferlaient sur le pays depuis le début du mois de Juillet. De nombreuses inondations furent signalées dans tout le pays. Tous les anglais espéraient le retour du beau temps  
  
Tous ? Non.  
  
Dans le Surley, au 4 Privet Drive, dans la plus petite chambre du premier étage, un adolescent semblait indifférent aux événements extérieurs.  
  
Ce garçon se nommait Harry Potter, c'était le « Survivant », la seule personne ayant survécu au plus terrible des sortilèges impardonnables, l'avada kedavra.  
  
Il venait de terminer sa cinquième année dans le collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard durant laquelle le mage noir Lord Voldemort avait redoublé d'effort pour supprimer son jeune ennemi. Ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains, par des illusions projetées dans son esprit sous forme de cauchemards, le Seigneur des ténèbres lui avait fait croire que son parrain avait été constitué prisonnier. Harry s'était alors précipité pour le sauver accompagné de plusieurs de ses amis. Après avoir découvert le pot aux roses, ils furent attaqués par des mangemorts chargés de les tuer et de récupérer une prophétie que les enfants avaient subtilisés. Mais la situation s'était envenimée lorsque Sirius Black, qui s'était précipité au secours de son filleul, alors engagé dans un duel avec sa cousine Bellatrix Lestranges, avait reçu le sortilège mortel et s'était écroulé par terre, l'étincelle de sa vie s'étant éteinte.  
  
La bataille avait été gagnée mais les pertes et les conséquences furent lourdes pour le jeune Potter : son parrain, mort et la découverte qu'il était l'élu qui devait destitué Voldemort de son trône. Triste, il avait regagné sa dernière famille encore vivante : les Dursley.  
  
Le mauvais temps aidant, il faisait tout pour rester seul avec sa peine dans sa chambre. Il se sentait responsable de la mort de son parrain et de Cédric Diggory, le pousouffle qui avait péri lors de la troisième tache du tournoi de trois sorciers l'année précédente. Seule les lettres de ses amis pouvaient encore le sortir un tant soit peu de sa mélancolie. D'ailleurs en ce moment même plusieurs hiboux et chouettes trempés toquaient à sa fenêtre.  
  
Harry se dépêcha de leur ouvrir et de les décharger de leurs fardeaux. Il y avait 6 oiseaux dont un multicolore qui devaient sûrement provenir des jumeaux Weasley. Il prit une première lettre qui provenait d'Hermione, sa meilleure amie, meilleure élève de Poudlard et préfète.  
  
Salut Harry !!  
  
Joyeux Anniversaire !! Comment ça va ? Moi, bien j'ai échappé à la pluie. Mes parents en ont eu assez et ils ont décidé de partir en vacances au soleil. Alors un coup téléphone par ci un coup de téléphone par là et  
nous voilà en France sur la cote Méditerranéenne.  
  
C'est là bas que j'ai trouvé ton cadeau. La personne qui me l'as vendue,  
une veille dame, m'as dit qu'il était magique. J'ai fait des recherches  
dessus et j'ai découvert qu'il avait sa propre légende.  
  
En gros, ça dit que si une personne au c?ur pur et à la puissance magique  
phénoménale entre en sa possession et qu'il a besoin d'aide alors une  
personne chargée de sa protection apparaîtra. On dit aussi que son  
protecteur lui apprendra tout ce qu'il sait.  
  
Mais ce n'est qu'une légende.  
  
Bon je te laisse et re-Bon Anniversaire !!  
  
Amitiés,  
  
Hermione  
  
Intrigué, il extirpa du paquet une chaîne en argent avec au bout un médaillon incrusté de saphirs. Il ressemblait à une fée mai Harry n'en ayant jamais vu, n'était pas sur. Il la mit et sentit une sensation étrange. Ensuite, il prit la lettre de Ron.  
  
Salut Harry !!  
  
Comment ça va ? *Merde* j'allais oublier Joyeux Anniversaire !!!  
  
J'ai reçu une lettre du professeur Dumbledore et tu pourras venir au  
terrier dès le dix août. Tout les membres de l'ordre se sont mis à  
l'élaboration de sortilège de protection autour de la maison.  
  
Ton cadeau est assez spécial, je l'ai trouvé dans la chambre de Bill, il  
faudra que tu me le prêtes à la rentrée pour avoir ma chance.  
  
Je te laisse, Maman m'appelle.  
  
Amitiés,  
  
Ron.  
  
PS : Ginny te passe le bonjour, et te souhaite un bon anniversaire ainsi  
que toute la famille.  
  
Harry regarda le cadeau de Ron, pour être spéciale et bien il était spécial. Dans la petite boîte, se trouvait un petit serpent endormi. Harry le contempla bouche bée un bon cinq minutes puis se rappela qu'il avait d'autres lettres. Il pris le colis du volatile assez détonant qui provenait comme il l'avait supposé de Fred et Georges.  
  
Joyeux anniversaire, camarade !  
  
Toi, qui est notre bienfaiteur, et dont le présence nous manque en ce jour béni du 31 juillet où l'on inaugure notre magasin « Farces pour sorciers facétieux » sur le chemin de Traverse, va pouvoir bénéficier de toutes les  
sortes de farces fabriqués depuis notre début gratuitement.  
  
Nous t'attendons dans notre antre à coté du magasin de Quidditch dès que  
possible où tu bénéficieras de tarif spéciaux il te suffiras de dire le  
mots de passe en donnant tes achats.  
  
Ce mot de passe est : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »  
  
A bientôt, cher associé !  
  
Gred & Forge !!!  
  
Avec était envoyé une panoplie de farces et attrapes assez impressionnantes. Suivi la lettre d'Hagrid qui lui disait qu'il allait bien et que Grawp commençait à savoir mieux se tenir et qu'il pourrait peut-être venir vivre avec lui si Dumbledore lui permettait. Il lui offrait un bébé phoenix !!!!! Et un livre sur comment s'en occuper.  
  
Mc Gonnagall lui envoya la liste de fourniture et lui envoya ses résultats des buses. Il avait obtenu dix-neuf buses !!!!!!!!!! Selon la lettre il avait obtenu le meilleur résultat même Hermione n'avait pas fait mieux. Tous les professeurs le félicitaient chaudement, (Rogue le premier !!!) et lui donnez rendez-vous dans leur cours. Il apprit aussi qu'il était réintégré dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et qu'il récupérerait son éclair de feu à la rentrée.  
  
Tonks et Remus lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire et lui demandèrent de ses nouvelles pour venir terroriser les Dursley le cas échéant.  
  
Après il s'occupa de son phoenix et de son serpent, puis il alla manger et se coucha. Il s'endormit rapidement mais pour une fois il ne cauchemarda pas, il rêva.  
  
Dans le rêve d'Harry :  
  
« Harry se retrouva dans un champ d'Iris, des fleurs bleus à perte de vue. Comme par magie, une jeune fille apparut. Fille est un euphémisme parce qu'une fille n'a pas d'ailes dans le dos.  
  
-Bonjour Harry !  
  
-bonjour !  
  
Elle avait une voix aussi pure que du Cristal. Elle lui présenta sa main.  
  
-Appelle moi Elya !  
  
Le garçon lui serra la main.  
  
- Je suis ton nouveau professeur !  
  
-Professeur ? Mais pourquoi je dois avoir un professeur ? J'en ai assez à Poudlard.  
  
-Ce que j'ai à t'apprendre aucun humain pourra le faire !  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-A maîtriser tes émotions, ta magie, les éléments, ton corps, tout quoi !  
  
-Et Quand ?  
  
- La nuit, pendant ton sommeil, avec le développement en prime ! De plus tu apprends 10 fois plus vite lors que tu dors et tu peux dire bye bye aux cauchemars, mais ça doit être le plus grand secret de ta vie.  
  
Review please  
  
Enora De Wes d'Aigle 


	2. chapitre2

Titre : Le Choix d'Harry  
  
Tome 6 alors attention Spoilers tome 5  
  
Dis clamer : Tout sauf ce que j'ai inventé appartient à JK Rowling  
  
Je suis désolé de vous mettre un si court chapitre mais demain, je rentre en cours alors je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster le chapitre 3.  
Il se nommera « Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux » et se passera principalement dans la boutique des Jumeaux et Un petit scoop les Weasley vont apprendre la donation d'Harry.  
  
Je voulais vous dire que maintenant j'accepte les review anonymes  
  
Chapitre 2 : Le terrier  
  
Les dix jours qui suivirent furent sûrement les plus durs de la vie d'Harry. Il dormait pratiquement toute la journée et son corps était exténué, courbaturé et le maigre repas que lui donnait les Dursley commençait à ne plus suffire. Il avait pris une bonne trentaine de centimètres et quelques kilos de muscles depuis qu'il avait commencé son entraînement. Il maîtrisait le feu, l'eau et le vent mais le contrôle de la terre se faisait languir, la magie sans baguette. Il avait commençait l'apprentissage du duel, de toutes ses formes dérivées et de la transformation en animagus universel.  
  
Harry avait aussi appris qu'Elya descendait des atlantes et que le médaillon que lui avait offert Hermione l'avait choisi et l'avait appelée pour qu'elle l'instruise pour lui permettre de vaincre Lord Voldemort.  
  
Ses animaux avaient eux aussi beaucoup changé. Son serpent, Sifflet, avait grandi de 20 centimètres et pouvait sans problème s'enrouler autour de son cou. Soprano, le phoenix, avait appris à voler sous la direction d'Hedwige et un pelage violet et argent apparaissait progressivement.  
  
Vers six heures, Ron, son père, Maugrey et Tonks vinrent le chercher en limousine prêtée pour l'occasion par le ministère qui voulait vraisemblablement se faire pardonner du traitement qu'il avait infligé au Survivant. Ses « sauveurs » furent étonnés lorsqu'ils virent le jeune Potter assis sur sa malle sans ses lunettes. Selon le principal concerné, il aurait eu une poussée de croissance pendant les vacances.  
  
Cette petite troupe arriva vers 23 heures au Terrier agrandi magiquement pour permettre aux membres de l'ordre dont le quartier général s'était transféré du 12 Grimauld place à la Maison des Weasley. Il salua toutes les personnes présentes: Rémus Lupin le Loup-garou, Mondingus Fletcher, Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Ginny et Luna Lovegood la Serdaigle. Ils mangèrent un peu puis allèrent se coucher.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Harry se réveilla le lendemain très fatigué: Elya avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure et elle avait poussé son élève à maîtriser le dernier des quatre éléments : la terre ce qu'il avait fait avec brio durant la première partie de la nuit. Ensuite ils s'étaient entraînés aux maniements des armes : épées, arc, poignards, cimeterre etc.  
  
C'est donc un Harry épuisé qui descendit dans la cuisine vers 11 heures où un bruit de vaisselles brisées l'accueillit. Le professeur Mac Gonnagall et le professeur Rogue se tenaient en effet devant des tasses cassées, bouches bées.  
  
- Professeurs.  
  
-Potter, que vous est-il arrivé ?  
  
-Moi aussi professeur, je suis heureux de savoir que vous allez bien !  
  
-Potter, sachez que je ne tolèrerait pas de tel comportement dans mon cours. Vos résultats des Buses de vous ne le permettent pas non plus !  
  
- Severus voyons ! Ah Potter, si vous savez la surprise que nous avons eu quand on a su que c'était vous qui avait eu le meilleur résultat des Buses ! Je pense que si vous avez de si bons résultats aux Aspics, vous avez toutes vos chances de devenir Auror !  
  
-Merci Professeur ! Pour répondre à votre question, Professeur, j'ai simplement eu une poussée de croissance et j'ai fait un peu de musculation pour faire passé le temps. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai un petit- déjeuner qui m'attend.  
  
Harry planta ses deux professeurs là et alla rejoindre Ron et ses frères dans la nouvelle salle à manger une assiette de crêpe à la main.  
  
-Alors Harry, bien dormi ?  
  
-Comme un bébé, Bill ! Dis, Charlie, tu sais c'est ce qu'est un « dormeur »  
  
-Harry, pourquoi tu t'intéresse à un prétentieux « Emboisés » des ramures enchantées ?  
  
-Ron, si Harry veux approfondir sa culture générale c'est son problème ! « Dormeur » mmm. Tu sais ce que sont les Arbres Fays, Harry ?  
  
- Non.  
  
-Les Arbres Fays sont, pour le Peuple Fée d'aujourd'hui, les gisants de la vassalerie flamboyante de leur histoire : une armée de silhouettes immobiles, évocatrice des chevauchées enarmurées des héros de l'Ancienne Epopée. Ce sont les vestiges des grandes cités bienheureuses de l' Age d'Or dont ils étaient les piliers, les cariatides, les voûtes arborescentes et céleste. Les « Dormeurs » sont les plus anciens Arbres Fays. Ils formaient autrefois le conseil des sages, mais sont devenus si vieux, qu'ils n'ont plus guère de mémoire ni d'entendement et ne répondent plus que très rarement et évasivement aux questions que vient leur poser le peuple elfique.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Merci aux très gentilles personnes qui m'ont laissé leur impression.  
  
2 c'est bien mais j'en veux plus donc à vos claviers et souris et cliquer sur Go en bas à gauche de l'écran  
  
Merci d'avance  
  
Enora 


	3. chapitre3

Le choix d'Harry.  
  
Ho Misère !!! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Mais Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir terminé le dernier chapitre de cette façon mais j'avais commencé le blablatage habituel et j'ai oublié que mon chapitre était en plan.  
  
Pour les personnes qui se sont demandés ce que font les dormeurs dans cette histoire hé bien Harry plus tard dans l'histoire va rencontrer le conseil des Dormeurs. Pourquoi ? Comment ? L'avenir nous le dira.  
  
Dis clamer : tous les personnages exceptés ceux que j'ai ou que je vais inventer sont la propriété de J.K.Rowling.  
  
Bonne Lecture !!  
  
******  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
Le Terrier (2/2) et Farces pour sorciers facétieux.  
  
******  
  
-Les Arbres Fays sont, pour le Peuple Fée d'aujourd'hui, les gisants de la vassalerie flamboyante de leur histoire : une armée de silhouettes immobiles, évocatrice des chevauchées enarmurées des héros de l'Ancienne Epopée. Ce sont les vestiges des grandes cités bienheureuses de l' Age d'Or dont ils étaient les piliers, les cariatides, les voûtes arborescentes et céleste. Les « Dormeurs » sont les plus anciens Arbres Fays. Ils formaient autrefois le conseil des sages, mais sont devenus si vieux, qu'ils n'ont plus guère de mémoire ni d'entendement et ne répondent plus que très rarement et évasivement aux questions que vient leur poser le peuple elfique.  
  
-Merci Charlie.  
  
-De rien mais pourquoi tu t'intéresses aux arbres magiques ?  
  
-Oh !  
  
Harry parut gêné un instant. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'une personne vient le hanter ses rêves et le préparer à devenir aussi puissant que Merlin si ce n'est plus ! Il ne pouvait pas non plus qu'il devrait passer devant ledit conseil et subir différentes épreuves dans quelques mois ! Donc il décida de mentir.  
  
- J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit, je n'ai pas tout compris mais ça parlait de réveiller les dormeurs pour que Voldemort leur soutire le secret de l'immortalité ou un truc dans ce genre-là.  
  
-Harry, tu en as parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore ? C'est peut-être important !  
  
-Ron, je ne suis même pas sur que ce n'est pas un piège de Vol -pardon- Vous-savez-qui ! Je n'ai pas envie de les mettre en danger à cause d'élucubrations envoyées par mon pire ennemi. Soit un peu plus logique, il y a eu assez de mort la dernière fois. Et, je ne veux pas perdre à nouveau quelqu'un qui m'est cher !  
  
-Oui, tu as raison.  
  
-Oui, je sais, j'ai toujours raison !  
  
Les garçons éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-Dis je ne savais pas que tu jouais à la marmotte maintenant ?  
  
- Hé ouais, il faut que je rattrape les heures que tu m'as prises !  
  
* Nouveau éclat de rire*  
  
-Dis tu sais quand Hermione rentre de France ?  
  
-Non, mais elle m'a donné rendez-vous au Chemin de Traverse le 20. Et la boutique des jumeaux, elle est comment ?  
  
-Trop géniale !! Si elle continue comme ça, elle va faire de l'ombre au magasin de Quidditch !  
  
-Non !  
  
-Si, si je t'assure ! Par contre, on ne sait toujours pas d'où ils ont tirés l'argent pour la financer.  
  
-Vous n'avez aucune idée ?  
  
-Si mais elle sont aussi invraisemblable les une que les autres.  
  
-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?  
  
Ron haussa les épaules et regarda ses frères.  
  
-Et vous ?  
  
-Si on montrait à notre invité l'antre de Fred et George ?  
  
-Bill Arthur Weasley !!!!!!!!  
  
-Oh bonjour maman !  
  
-Mrs Weasley.  
  
-Oh bonjour Harry ! Comment ça va ?  
  
-Très bien, merci.  
  
-Maman, tu voulais me parler ?  
  
-Oui tu ne comptais quand même pas Harry chez tes frères sans avoir demander au préalable ?  
  
-Moi. Nooon.  
  
-Tu es sure ?  
  
-Alors ?  
  
*en ch?ur*  
  
-S'il te plaaiiiit.  
  
-D'accord mais à une seule condition.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Ne traînez pas en route.  
  
-Accordez !  
  
***************  
  
-Pour être une boutique, c'est une boutique !  
  
Harry, Ron, Bill et Charlie se trouvait devant « Farces pour sorciers facétieux ». L'aspect peu traditionnel (façade noire des toiles d'araignée, des chauves souris, des trucs pas traditionnel quoi) avait étonné l'adolescent.  
  
Ils avaient décidé de voir si les jumeaux reconnaîtraient Harry sous sa nouvelle apparence. Le plan était qu'il entre un peu avant les autres et qu'il achète quelque chose, puis arriver à la caisse qu'il énonce le mot passe.  
  
*Ding*  
  
-Bonjour, que puis faire pour vous ?  
  
Harry sursauta. Il était entré puis avait observé les alentours mais il n'avait pas vu de vendeurs. Puis, une veille femme venait d'apparaître brusquement derrière lui. Il l'observa un instant et sourit.  
  
-Bonjour, je voudrais des drafouines s'il vous plait.  
  
Les jumeaux dans le paquet qu'ils lui avaient envoyé pour son anniversaire, lui avait dit que ces dragées ne sortirait pas avant la rentrée en honneur à leur inspirateur (j'ai nommé Drago Malefoy).  
  
-Désolé, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Il n'existe pas de drafouines.  
  
-Oh Zut alors ! Vous êtes sure pourtant « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » George.  
  
-Comment avez-vous pu et qui êtes vous ?  
  
-Voyons, tu ne reconnais pas ton généreux bienfaiteur.  
  
-Généreux bienfaiteur ?  
  
Harry sursauta une nouvelle fois et se retourna.  
  
-Oh Ron !  
  
-Tu n'as pas répondu la question de Ron Harry !  
  
-Harry, c'est toi ! Tu as changé !  
  
-Hé oui !  
  
-Harry ?  
  
-Oui Charlie !  
  
-Va chercher Fred, George !  
  
-Oui, chef !  
  
Charlie fit apparaître 6 fauteuils et ferma la boutique. Fred apparut accompagné de son jumeau arriva et tous s'asseyèrent.  
  
-Par où je commence ?  
  
-Par le début Harry.  
  
-Ca s'est passé à la fin de la quatrième année.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
-Fred. George., dit-il. Attendez un peu.  
  
Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers lui. Harry ouvrit sa grosse valise et  
en sortit le sac d'or qui récompensait sa victoire au Tournoi des  
Trois Sorciers.  
  
-Prenez-le, dit-il en fourrant le sac dans les mains de George.  
  
-Quoi ? s'exclama Fred, abasourdi.  
  
-Prenez-le, répéta Harry d'un ton décidé. Je n'en veux pas.  
  
-Tu es cinglé, répliqua George en essayant de lui rendre le sac.  
  
-Non, pas du tout, assura Harry. Vous le prenez et vous continuez vos  
inventions. C'est pour le magasin de farces et attrapes.  
  
-Il est vraiment cinglé, dit Fred d'une voix presque effrayée.  
  
-Ecoutez-moi, reprit Harry d'un ton ferme. Si vous ne le prenez pas,  
je le jette dans un égout. Je n'en veux pas et j'en ai pas besoin. En  
revanche, j'ai besoin de rire. On en a tous besoin. Et j'ai  
l'impression que, dans quelque temps, on en aura encore plus besoin  
que d'habitude.  
  
-Harry, dit George d'une petite voix en soupesant le sac, il y en a  
pour mille gallions, là dedans.  
  
-Ouais, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Pense au nombre de crèmes  
Canari que ça représent.  
  
Les jumeaux le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.  
  
-Simplement, ne dites pas à votre mère où vous l'avez eu. Peut-être  
qu'elle insistera moins pour vous pousser à faire carrière au  
ministère, maintenant.  
  
*Fin du Flash back*  
  
-Voila toute l'histoire.  
  
-Mille gallions Harry c'est généreux.  
  
-Il faut pas le dire à votre mère.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce qu'elle nous obligerait à rendre l'argent à Harry.  
  
Ce n'était pas Harry qui avait répondu mais Fred qui n'avait pas encore participé au débat. Ils discutèrent encore pendant une heure sur le sujet puis ils rouvrirent la boutique et rentrèrent trois heures plus tard un nouveau secret su les épaules.  
  
********************************************************************* 5 pages Word !!!!!!!!! Oh lala j'comprends pas ce qui m'est arrivé. C'est p'tête le lycée qui fait ça mais j'en sais rien.  
  
Merci à mes reviewers mais j'aimerais en avoir plus donc review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review !  
  
Enora de Wes d'Aigle 


	4. chapitre4

Je suis désolé du retard mais il ya la reprise des cours et j'ai eu des problèmes d'accès à l'ordinateur. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.  
  
Dis clamer tout appartient BLABLA BLABLA sauf ce que j'ai inventé.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Attaque au chemin de traverse.  
  
Le retour au Terrier se déroula sans aucun autre incident. Ils avaient décidé de rien dire aux autres et de laisser planer le doute sur l'identité du « généreux bienfaiteur des jumeaux ».  
  
Dix autres jours s'écoulèrent ente les matchs de Quidditch, les batailles de polochons et les visites chez Fred et George. Il n'y avait qu'une seule ombre au tableau : Harry était de plus en plus fatiguée. En effet, il ne dormait pas beaucoup et son sommeil n'avait rien de réparateur.  
  
Hermione arriva donc dix jours après la première découverte de « Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ». Elle resta bouche bée devant Harry et rejoignit Ginny dans son admiration pour ses nouveaux muscles. Mais elle aussi avait changé : ses cheveux avaient blondi et étaient devenus plus lisses. Elle arborait aussi de nouvelles formes et un superbe bronzage. Le lendemain, les Weasley les emmenèrent de nouveau au chemine de Traverse.  
  
Arrivé à bon port après un voyage par poudre de Cheminette, ils se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes pour laisser plus de libertés aux jeunes et bien sur nos trois compères se retrouvèrent ensemble. Ils firent rapidement leur achat. Cependant, Hermione et Ron remarquèrent l'étrange comportement de leur ami.  
  
En effet, Harry dévalisa carrément Fleury&Bott et s'arrêta à peine devant le magasin de Quidditch.  
  
Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur où ils avaient rendez-vous avec le reste de la tribu Weasley. Quand soudain, ils entendirent des cris. Avant que ses amis puissent dire quelque chose, Harry s'élança en direction de ceux-ci.  
  
Ils n'étaient pas difficiles à trouver car ils suffisaient de remonter le flot de sorciers en fuite. Il entendait les protestations de ses meilleurs amis (« Reviens, Harry ! C'est de la folie ! ») mais n'y prêta aucune attention.  
  
Il remonta la piste jusqu'à une grande place. Là se trouvaient une vingtaine de mangemorts, ainsi que des détraqueurs, des trolls, des diablotins (« Hé oui ça existe ») et quelques démons de rang moindre.  
  
- Harry, il faut.Oh mon dieu !  
  
Ca c'était Ron qui venait de découvrir l'armée de Celui-dont-on-ne- doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.  
  
-Allez-vous-en !  
  
-HEIN ????  
  
-Dé-ga-gez !! Trouvez un membre de l'ordre pour qu'ils préviennent les autres et expliquez-lui la situation.  
  
-Hors de question ! Et toi ?  
  
-Je vais les retenir.  
  
-Tu es fou !  
  
-Je sais, allez partez !  
  
-Non !  
  
-Tout de suite !  
  
Hermione sursauta et regarda Harry : il fixait les envoyés du mal et semblait sérieux. Il lui faisait peur, donc elle tira Ron et malgré sa résistance, lui fit faire le chemin inverse.  
  
Harry attendit un moment pour être sur que ses amis étaient réellement parti puis se plaça devant les serviteurs du seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
-Hé ! Les Bouffes Morts, c'est moi que vous cherchez ?  
  
-Qui..Potter !  
  
-J'ai tellement changé que vous ne me reconnaissez plus ?  
  
-Attrapez-le !  
  
Suivant l'ordre de leur supérieur, des dizaines de sorts arrivèrent suivis de quelques créatures infernales. Le Boy-Who-Lived sourit : il leva sa baguette, se concentra et murmura :  
  
-Energia ! Protego !  
  
Une vague d'énergie repoussa ses assaillants puis un bouclier apparût arrêtant les sorts.  
  
-On dirait que tu t'es amélioré depuis notre dernière rencontre, Petit Corbeau.  
  
Cette voix, la même qui hantait le peu de rêve qu'il faisait.  
  
-Ma très chère Bellatrix, si vous saviez combien vous m'avez manqué ces deux derniers mois, votre c?ur de glace en fonderait.  
  
-J'en suis certaine, Potter, mais dites-moi, que faites vous ici ?  
  
-Je viens vous arrêter bien sur !  
  
-Comme au ministère, je présume ?  
  
Elle et ses collègues éclatèrent d'un rire glacial mais qui gela rapidement.  
  
-Trèves de plaisanterie, Potter, mon très cher cousin n'est plus là pour vous protéger. -Ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler, je m'en souviens très bien mais j'ai beaucoup travaillé depuis, Bellatrix, vous en serez bien étonnée !  
  
-J'aimerais voir ça, Potter ! Pourquoi ne nous feriez vous pas une petite démonstration, pour qu'on puisse en juger ?  
  
Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, une vague de nains arriva sur lui et il fut vite submergé, les nains étant insensible à sa magie. Alors il se débrouilla tant bien que mal avec ses poings et ses pieds. Soudain son médaillon qu'il ne quittait plus se mit à chauffer (cliché) et Harry entendit la voix de son maître lui murmurer à l'oreille ses quelques mots :  
  
« Si un jour, tu te retrouves face à une horde de nains malfaisants (la plupart sont bienveillants), souviens toi d'une chose, les elfes et les nains sont depuis des temps immémoriaux des ennemis mortels et qu'ils craignent par-dessus tout les armes des autres. »  
  
Harry souria, il avait trouvé la solution :  
  
-Enel lanaï flayor !  
  
A peine eut-il dit ces trois mots qu'il se retrouva avec une armure et des épées courtes elfiques, enchantées en prime. Il vit les nains hésiter puis un plus téméraire lui sauta dessus, et en un geste, se dernier eut la tête tranchée.  
  
- D'autres amateurs ?  
  
Les nains se regardèrent, se concertèrent puis se retirèrent, laissant la place aux démons et à leur larbins. La température monta d'un cran autour du Survivant. Celui-ci rengaina ses armes et les fit disparaître ainsi que son armure pour se retrouver torse nu face aux flammes de l'Enfer. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse attaquer le même phénomène se reproduisit mais à plus forte intensité. Harry, en effet, avait l'impression qu'on lui avait mis un tison sur la poitrine.  
  
« Les sbires de Satan subissent la même malédiction que leur maître. Pour les vaincre, il faudra de l'eau pure et une incantation.  
De plus, joue sur la dérision. Les créatures démoniaques sont très à cheval avec les traditions et sont déstabilisés lorsqu'une de leur proie fassent de l'humour. »  
  
Harry se concentra, invoqua un esprit de l'eau, fit apparaître une belle sphère d'eau puis regarda ses adversaires d'un air mauvais.  
  
-Dites ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas pris de douche ?  
  
Et avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de dire Quidditch, les démons et diablotins se retrouvèrent trempés mais l'eau attisa leur haine et leur colère. Ils sortirent leurs fourches et les pointèrent vers l'adolescent en avançant. Celui-ci déglutit et recula.  
  
*Oups, bon Harry, mon vieux, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses !*  
  
Il s'arrêta et leva ses mains et sa tête vers le ciel et récita cette vieille formule :  
  
¤Une coupe d'où le vin déborde,  
Femme au corps gracieux,  
Démon, rappelle ta horde !  
Eloigne-la de nos yeux,  
Car nous avons appris à être perspicace,  
Tes déguisements ne fonctionnent plus  
Les hommes de nouveau t'ont vaincu.  
Vadre Retro Satanas !¤  
  
Il ramena doucement puis vite ses mains au dessus de son corps, les joignit, les descendit devant lui puis rabaissa sa tête.  
  
Les mangemorts qui regardaient la scène prirent soudain peur : les yeux d'Harry Potter étaient devenus rouge comme ceux de leur maître et une aura sang l'entourait.  
  
-Energia !  
  
Les bras de nouveau écartés, le garçon qui a survécu venait de lancer une nouvelle vague d'énergie puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
La Gazette du Sorcier, Edition Spéciale.  
  
Attaque au Chemin de Traverse !  
  
Hier, à 14 h 30, la quiétude de notre rue marchande fut troublé par une attaque de mangemorts. Accompagnés de nains, de nains, de démons, de diablotins et de détraqueurs, les adeptes de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas le nom ont fait 86 blessés et 39 morts et ont détruit plusieurs magasins. Le Ministre, à propos de ce fâcheux incident, a déclaré qu'un monument sera élevé en mémoire des victimes. Cependant il a démenti les rumeurs qui courent parmi les aurors. Dans le département de la défense de la communauté magique (DDCM), des bruits circulent. Ils disent que quand les aurors sont arrivés, les nains se tenaient les uns contre les autres en marmonnant que l'heure du Grand Jugement était arrivé, démons, Trolls, diablotins et détraqueurs étaient réduits en cendres et plusieurs mangemorts étaient assommés le reste s'étant probablement envolés. Mais qui a fait cela ? Dumbledore ? Impossible, il était en réunion avec Mr Fudge. Selon ces mêmes rumeurs, Harry Potter aurait été retrouvé inconscients sur les lieux, les réserves de magie au plus bas. Le survivant aurait-il sauvé les sorciers et sorcières venus faire leurs achats ? Nous allons tout tentés pour obtenir des nouvelles sur l'état du garçon qui a survécu dans les jours qui suivent afin de vous les transmettre.  
A votre service,  
Eva Spencer, journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Poudlard, Infirmerie, la veille de la rentrée.  
  
-Je suis désolé, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Il nous reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il se réveille un jour.  
  
Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot et alla se réfugier dans les bras de Ron. Depuis l'attaque, Rogue, des médicomages, Mme Pomfresh s'étaient acharné à réanimer leur meilleur ami, en vain. Vidé de sa magie, l'état de ce dernier s'était dégradé petit à petit pour sombrer dans un coma incurable. Ils avaient même essayé d'aller pêcher son esprit dans son subconscient pour le ramener à la surface mais ils s'étaient heurtés à un mur que même le professeur Dumbledore n'a pu briser.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Un champ de Lys bleu, un arbre argenté, une tenue de guerrier au pied. Je l'enfile. Un cheval noir scellé arrive, il s'approche, je l'enfourche. Il m'emporte des jours durant à travers ses cultures florales jusqu'à un dolmen. Je descend, je m'assoies à même le sol. Je regarde mon coursier s'en aller. J'attends. Des heures passent. La nuit tombe, la lune se lève.  
Deux scintillements apparaissent à l'Est. Ils se rapprochent très rapidement. En dix minutes, ils sont sur moi. Il ressemble à des feux follets. Une vielle comptine vient à mon esprit. Je la chantonne.  
  
On racontait aux longues veilles,  
Qu'ils étaient moqueurs et méchants,  
Que ces feux gardaient dans nos champs,  
Bien des trésors, bien des merveilles.  
  
La lumière par toi suivie  
Eclaire un bal de trépassés !  
  
Devant moi passe un de ces feux :  
Vers des trésors qu'il soit mon guide.  
J'ose le suivre et Hélas !  
Dans l'étang que ce ruisseau creuse,  
Je tombe, et je ne péris pas.  
  
La lumière par toi suivie  
Eclaire un bal de trépassés !  
  
L'air de la chanson apporte le visage d'une jeune fille. Je murmure son nom.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Hermione sursauta.  
  
-Vous avez entendu ?  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Harry, il a parlé.enfin il a lâché un mot.  
  
-Mais c'est impossible ! Vous êtes sure Miss Granger ?  
  
-Sure et certaine, madame !  
  
-Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?  
  
-Il a prononcé « Eliza » ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
  
Le professeur Lupin sortit du bureau de Mme Pomfresh.  
  
-Elya, il a dit Elya.  
  
- Vous connaissez cette personne, Remus ?  
  
-Voyons professeur, vous aussi vous la connaissez !  
  
-Moi ?  
  
-Oui, vous mais à l'époque elle ne s'appelait pas Elya mais Christina, seul James l'appelait Elya !  
  
-Christina ? Christina Smidraki ?  
  
Remus confirma.  
  
-Mais elle a disparu depuis au moins 17 ans !  
  
-Le jour même où Lily a su qu'elle était enceinte. Christina et James se sont d'ailleurs disputés à ce sujet. Personne ne sait pourquoi mais elle a abouti au départ de Chris. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle faisait ses adieux à Lils puis elle a disparu dans le brouillard d'un mois de novembre comme si elle était aussi éphémère qu'elle.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Les ardens (=feux follets) prennent formes. Je vois apparaître mon maître, Elya et quinze autres jeunes qui ont l'air d'avoir entre 12 et 17 ans.  
  
-Harry ?  
  
Je sursaute puis j'acquiesce.  
  
-Il est temps de te réveiller.  
  
-Me réveiller ?  
  
- Tu es dans le coma, Harry.  
  
-Dans le coma, pourquoi ?  
  
-Diam's ?  
  
La dénommé Diam's, une jeune fille blonde et aux yeux gris, se tourna vers moi.  
  
-En théorie, tu es mort.  
  
-Mort ?  
  
-Tout sorcier qui a été complètement vidé de sa magie meurt, donc en théorie tu devrais être mort mais tu as de nouveau survécu.  
  
-Génial !  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
-Cependant, pour pouvoir tous les soirs dans ton subconscient, Elya a du placé un point d'ancrage, un repère, magique de forte puissance. C'est cette balise qui t'a maintenu en vie. Après, grâce au temps et aux potions qu'ils t'ont données, ta magie s'est restaurée. Néanmoins, ton corps n'est pas fait pour subir ça, alors il a du protégé ton esprit. Ce dernier s'est créé un univers à partir du lieu où Elya t'entraîne. C'est d'ailleurs là où nous sommes.  
  
Après cette explication, Elya qui n'avait pas bougé, reprit la parole :  
  
-Toutefois, c'est mauvais pour toi. En outre, plus nous attendons à te renvoyer dans ton corps, plus il y a de risques de complications. C'est pourquoi tu dois te réveiller.  
  
-Je comprends mais comment je fais ?  
  
-C'est nous qui allons en s'en charger. Mais avant de le faire, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Il y a une semaine, un pensionnat a été attaqué en Irlande. Il n'y a que quinze survivants, nous, parce qu'on était parti faire un petit tour dans la forêt juste à coté. Tu ne me connais pas et tu ne m'as jamais vu, ni jamais entendu parler de ma famille. De plus, nous devons arrêter nos séances.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Harry, il faut que tu te reposes et puis il ne faut pas que Dumbledore capte ma puissance sans aucuns prétextes.  
  
Elle me sourit puis prit place dans le cercle humain qui avait été dessiné durant notre discussion autour de moi. Je les écoute psalmodier d'antiques paroles puis le décors q'effaça puis les voix perdirent de l'intensité jusqu'à complètement disparaître et enfin une lueur blanche m'entoure.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Severus Snape déteste Harry Potter. Tout le monde le sait. Alors demandez- lui, oui pourquoi, il avait accepté de veiller sur son élève tant détesté. Sûrement était-il mal réveillé lorsqu'il avait accepté la proposition du professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Voilà quel genre de discours se tenait Severus Snape, maître des potions à Poudlard, à deux heures du matin le jour de la rentrée. Tout à coup, l'atmosphère de l'infirmerie fut rempli de magie mais elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Peu après, des clignements d'yeux captèrent l'attention du mangemort. Ensuite, il y eut un grognement puis l'adoslecent se retourna dans son lit. L'espion n'attendit pas plus longtemps et alla réveiller Mme Pomfresh. Lorsqu'ils revinrent ensemble, le survivant s'était levé et s'était installé à coté d'une coupe de fruits, une grappe de raisin à moitié dévorer dans les mains.  
  
-Potter ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ?  
  
-Je mange.  
  
-Je sais que vous mangez !  
  
-Alors, pourquoi me posez vous la question ?  
  
-Retournez immédiatement dans votre lit !  
  
-Oui Madame.Oh ! Bonjour professeur ! Comment allez vous ? Et Tom il va bien ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas eu de crise cardiaque en entendant le rapport de son attaque. A son age, ce serait dommage.  
  
-Je n'en doute Potter ! Mais pourquoi ne pas regagner votre lit pour que je puisse regagner le mien ?  
  
-Si vous insistez !  
  
-J'insiste.  
  
Le patient regagna finalement sa couche tandis que son professeur préféré sortait de la pièce. L'infirmière l'ausculta puis lui donna une potion de sommeil sans rêve qu'il avala sans rechigner pour une fois.  
  
*************************************************************************** 8 pages Word !!!!!! Wouaouuuuuuuuuu !!!!!!!  
  
Réponses aux review :  
  
Dark Queen Balkis : Merci Beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !  
  
Mangemort : Merci à toi ! Pour le fameux problème, je pars du principe qu'on ne connais pas la réelle puissance de Voldy de plus il peut bénéficier d'alliés puissants !  
  
Jeanne d'Arc , Mystikal : Merci à vous deux !!  
  
Galaad : Merci pour le tuyau !  
  
Phoebe Skywalker : Merci !!  
  
Maintenant REview !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapitre 5

Désolé du retard mais j'étais punie alors voilà la suite et j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
  
Chapitre 5 : La rentrée.  
  
Harry se réveilla que le soir et profitant de l'absence de l'infirmière, il s'habilla et se dirigea vers la Grande salle. Arrivé à destination, il vit les premières années écouter attentivement la directrice-adjointe puis entrer. Alors il se plaça derrière la porte et attendit la fin de la Répartition.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
- Zorg, Fabien ! Serpentard !  
  
Tandis que le dernier élève s'asseyait à sa table sous les applaudissements de cette dernière, le directeur se leva et annonça que Poudlard recevait cette année des élèves dont l'école avait été détruite pendant l'été. Une porte s'ouvrit, alors, sur le coté laissant apparaître quinze adolescents très détendus. Le professeur MacGonnagall prit un autre parchemin et énonça :  
  
-Damesigna, Alexia !  
  
Une jeune fille aux cheveux de jais s'avança et mit le Choixpeau qui au bout de quelques instants s'écria :  
  
-Gryffondor !  
  
Elle alla s'asseoir au bout de la table de sa maison à coté d'Hermione et suivit attentivement la suite :  
  
-Ferragat, Diamant ! Serdaigle !  
  
-Ferragat, Saphir ! Serpentard !  
  
-Ferragat, Rubis ! Poufsouffle !  
  
-Kopi, Trent ! Serpentard !  
  
-Kopi, Stuart ! Serpentard !  
  
-Lura, Opale ! Gryffondor !  
  
-Marnier ; Michal ! Serdaigle !  
  
-O'Brian, Thomas ! Poufsouffle !  
  
-O'Hara, Rhett! Serdaigle!  
  
-Rock, Pierre! Gryffondor!  
  
-Talerton, Josh ! Poufsouffle !  
  
-Vargas, Déborah ! Poufsouffle!  
  
-Wilkes, Ashley! Serdaigle!  
  
-Wilaya, Cobra! Serpentard!  
  
Bizarrement toutes les maisons avaient récupéré quatre nouveaux élèves exceptés Gryffondor qui n'en avait eu que trois. Dumbledore se releva et continua son discours :  
  
-Mes chers élèves, je sais que vous avez faim et que beaucoup d'entre vous ont remarqué l'absence de M. Potter. Comme vous avez dû le lire dans La Gazette du Sorcier, je tiens à vous préciser que M. Potter était dans le coma depuis le funeste jour qui troubla nos vacances mais il s'est réveillé ce matin. Il pourra réintégrer sa classe dès que Mme Pomfresh le permettra. Bien, il ne reste plus qu'un point à aborder : La Forêt Interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite même si certains de nos élèves les plus âgés devraient s'en souvenir plus souvent. Sur ce, Bon Appé.  
  
BOUM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Les doubles portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître un Harry Potter en pleine forme. Hermione se leva aussitôt et courut se réfugier dans les bras de son meilleur ami.  
  
Il y avait u silence total dans la pièce. Harry alla s'installer à coté de Ron en face d'une des nouvelles. Il lui tendit la main.  
  
-Harry.  
  
Elle la serra.  
  
-Alexia.  
  
Puis ils se sourirent et Ron prit rapidement la parole entre deux bouchées de nourriture.  
  
- Alors, Harry, que s'est-il passé le jour de l'attaque ?  
  
-Franchement, je ne sais plus. Dites, qu'est ce que vous avez fait pendant que je jouais à la belle au Bois Dormant ?  
  
-A quoi ?  
  
-Laisse tomber, allez raconte !  
  
-Hé bien. Presque rien ! On a élu domicile à Poudlard, on est venu te voir tous les jours et Hermione m'a fait travailler mes options.  
  
-Seulement tes options ? Voyons Ronnichounet, tu me le dirais si elle t'avait initié à l'art de la langue française !  
  
-Harry !  
  
Les deux tourtereaux rougirent.  
  
-Alors ?  
  
Hermione et Ron se sourirent et acquiescèrent.  
  
-C'est pas trop tôt !  
  
Ron fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Comment ça pas trop tôt ?  
  
- Ron voyons ! Vous vous tournez autour depuis la ........première année dirais-je !  
  
-Harry !  
  
Le concerné éclata de rire puis tourna la tête vers les nouveaux.  
  
-Vous venez d'où ?  
  
-D'un petit pensionnat d'Irlande qui s'est fait attaquer il y a deux semaines et nos parents ont préféré nous envoyer ici.  
  
C'était la dénommé Alexia qui avait répondu, les deux autres n'étant visiblement pas très à l'aise.  
  
-Vous jouez au Quidditch ?  
  
Les yeux des deux filles brillèrent.  
  
-Oui, je suis batteuse tout comme Opale !  
  
Elle désigna sa voisine qui acquiesça.  
  
-Des filles ?  
  
-Oui des filles, Ron, c'est ça ?  
  
-Oui !  
  
- Bien, sache monsieur le macho que je suis capable d'assommer un homme qui fait deux fois mon poids à main nu et en un seul coup. Capite ?  
  
Le jeune Weasley déglutit et regarda la nouvelle d'un drôle d'air pendant que se peignait sur le visage d'Harry un sourire bizarre.  
  
Le repas se déroula sans aucun autre incident et le trio fit mieux connaissance avec Opale, une cinquième année peu loquace, de Pierre, un septième année très au goût de la gente féminine de l'école et d'Alexia, qui entrait en sixième année tout comme eux mais qui leur semblait bien différente.  
  
Ensuite, avant de se rendre dans leur salle commune, Dumbledore sous les regards mauvais des professeurs, réclama aux élèves et au corps professoral l'hymne de Poudlard chanté sur son air préféré.  
  
Et toute l'école se mit à hurler :  
  
Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du lard du Poudlard,  
Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,  
Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve  
Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,  
On veut avoir la tête bien pleine  
Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine  
Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,  
Qui mijote dans nos crânes,  
Oblige-nous à étudier,  
Répète-nous ce qu'on a oublié,  
Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse  
Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce.  
  
Tout le monde termina à des moments différents. Alexia et une Serdaigle furent les dernières à s'arrêter de chanter sur une mélodie très lente et très triste. Ainsi tous les élèves et tout le personnel de Poudlard purent admirer leur voix de cristal.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Petit être innocent,  
Garde en toi notre secret !  
Dors mon bébé maintenant,  
Demain va arriver !  
  
Une chambre d'enfant. Une femme. Un bébé. Des pleurs.  
  
Voici le marchand de sable !  
Il vient à pas feutrés.  
Arrête de pleurer,  
Pour écouter sa fable !  
  
Une chanson. Un souvenir. Une discussion.  
  
En des jours de liesse,  
Une belle princesse  
Combattait des méchant  
Qui avaient bien mille ans.  
  
Plus de bruit. Juste une voix. Et de la chaleur.  
  
Un jour, vint un enfant,  
Qui lui prit son grand c?ur.  
Elle découvrit la peur  
Et un pur sentiment.  
  
Quelqu'un arrive. IL ouvre une porte. Il sourit. Il repart.  
  
L'amour naquit en elle  
Demeurant éternel.  
Mais l'homme la trahit,  
C'est pourquoi elle partit.  
  
Le bébé s'endort. Tout est calme. La chanson continue.  
  
Disparue dans la nuit,  
Elle délaissa ses amis,  
Mais leur fils elle bénit,  
Et dans son ombre elle vit.  
  
Un silence. Des pas. Un autre silence. Un objet tombe.  
  
Et le jour précis où,  
D'aide il aura besoin,  
Elle se souviendra de nous  
Et elle viendra de loin.  
  
Une personne court. Un cri. Un ordre. La femme hésite mais continue.  
  
Elya, tu le reconnaîtra,  
De ta magie, marqué il sera,  
Protège le comme si c'était moi !  
Et ton amour, il te rendra !  
  
La peur. Elle s'embrouille et murmure.  
  
Czian.acturus.Sirius.Andromeda.kan.fryur.basta.ni...lobe.is...me.Gaïa !  
  
Des pas dans le couloir. Une porte s'ouvre en fracas. Une dispute.  
  
Non pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie. Je ferai ce que vous voudrez.  
  
Pousse-toi, idiote ! Allez ! Pousse-toi.  
  
Harry !  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Harry se réveilla. Ron était à ses cotés ainsi que Neville, Seamus et Dean.  
  
-Ca va ?  
  
-Oui. Retournez-vous couchez ! Ce n'était rien !  
  
-Rien ? Tu es sure que ce n'était pas Tu-Sais-Qui qui.  
  
-Non ! Ce n'était qu'un souvenir !  
  
-Un souvenir.  
  
Le survivant confirma et répondit à la question implicite de ses amis par le mot Halloween si simple et si compliqué à la fois. Les autres se regardèrent, gênés, puis, non sans un dernier regard vers Harry, retournèrent se coucher et bientôt des respirations régulières se firent entendre. Alors Harry pris son livre de potion ( !!!!!!!!!) et entreprit de descendre dans la salle commune. Il ne chercha pas d'explications à son rêve car il savait qu'elles viendront à lui. Encore un des nombreux principes que lui avait inculqués Elya.  
  
En bas, il trouva les trois nouveaux autour du feu, les yeux rivés dans les flammes. Ils ne parlèrent et chacun vaqua à son occupation sans se préoccuper des autres. Ce silence perdura jusqu'au lever du jour lorsqu' Opale et Pierre montèrent se coucher. Alexia et Harry se rapprochèrent et ce fut le garçon qui a survécu qui brisa la glace.  
  
-Est-ce toi ?  
  
-Peut-être.  
  
-Comment ce fait il que j'ai pu te toucher ?  
  
-Illusion.  
  
- Pourquoi Alexia ?  
  
-As tu oublié que je ne peux avoir de nom tant qu'ils ne le décideront et Alexia est un de mes prénom préféré.  
  
-J'ai fait un rêve qui parle de toi.  
  
-Raconte toujours !  
  
-Je me suis rappelé la chanson que ma mère me chanté quand j'étais petit et tu y figurais à plusieurs reprise.  
  
¤Silence¤  
  
-Il y avait aussi une formule incomplète quelle a récité avant de mourir.  
  
¤Silence¤  
  
-Czian.  
  
-Arrête !  
  
-Mais.  
  
-Ne prononce jamais ces mots devant moi tant que l'incantation est incomplète !  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Tu ne mesures pas les conséquences qu'auraient ces paroles !!  
  
-Mais..  
  
-Ne pose pas de question !  
  
-Mais.  
  
-Obéis !  
  
-Bien !  
  
¤Silence¤  
  
-Alors comment tu ne trouves Poudlard ?  
  
-En vingt ans, ça n'a pas changé d'un pouce. Ce sont les mêmes couloirs, les mêmes tableaux, les mêmes fantômes, les mêmes sentiments.  
  
-Sentiments ?  
  
-Nostalgie, joie, désir.  
  
-Désir ?  
  
-Désir !  
  
Leurs regards se croisèrent et une flamme s'y alluma. Ils s'apprêtaient à commettre l'irréparable quand un aigle apparut avec un colis. Alexia soulagea le rapace de son fardeau, lut la lettre qui s'y trouvait et perdit toutes ses couleurs. Elle tendit celle ci à Harry qui eut la même réaction que son amie : sur le papier, très peu de mots étaient écrits mais ils étaient très explicites. Le message était :  
  
Votre mère est très malade. Les médecins n'ont aucun espoir pour sa  
guérison.  
  
Vous êtes nommée à la tête de notre conseil à sa place et vous aurez les  
mêmes devoirs.  
  
Vos insignes, que vous devrez porter jusqu'à la fin des temps se trouvent dans le colis ci-joint et ne peuvent être camouflés alors vous devrez les  
exposer à la vue de tous plus particulièrement de Dumbledore à qui vous  
vous devez de lui rappeler que nous sommes toujours là.  
  
Une autre missive vous sera bientôt envoyée sur laquelle figurera une  
grande partie de vos instructions.  
  
Bien à vous.  
Le conseil.  
  
Alexia s'asseya tandis qu'Harry faisait de même a coté d'elle. Elle prit son paquet et en sortit :  
  
-une bague  
  
-une paire de boucle d'oreilles  
  
-une chevalière  
  
-un collier  
  
-quatre bracelets pour ses chevilles  
  
-un brassard  
  
-et deux autres bracelets pour ses poignets.  
  
Tous ces bijoux étaient en argent et incrustés de saphirs. Elle s'en para et regarda son ami.  
  
-Que vais-je faire ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas.  
  
-Tu peux me raconter quelque chose?  
  
-Que veux tu entendre ?  
  
-Tes aventures et comment tu les vois avec tu recul.  
  
-D'accord ! Ma première aventure a été celle ou on s'est retrouvé face à un troll dans les toilettes des filles le jour d'Halloween.  
  
Et il continua ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée des premiers élèves puis ils montèrent se laver et se changer puis ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur premier petit déjeuner de l'année au château. Les autres sixièmes ne tardèrent pas les y rejoindre. Ron prit un malin plaisir à leur donner leur emploi du temps en dernier. Quand Harry reçut le sien, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ?  
  
- Jette un ?il sur ça !  
  
Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue du planning de son ami.  
  
Lundi Mardi Mercredi Jeudi Vendredi Samedi 8h  
Potions DCFM Combat Méta. Histoire DFCM 9h  
Potions DFCM Combat Méta. Potions Histoire 10h  
Potions Sortilèges Combat Sortilèges DFCM SACM 11h  
Potions Sortilèges Combat Sortilèges Sortilèges Stratégie 12h  
Combat 13h  
Médecine Méta. SACM Stratégie Méta Combat Magique 14h  
M.M. Méta. SACM DFCM M.M. Combat 15h  
Histoire Méta. DFCM Stratégie Combat 16H  
DFCM Combat 17h  
  
-Je veux mourir !  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderais ! On est dans la même classe !  
  
-Merci, Alexia !  
  
-Appelle-moi Alex !  
  
-OK ! Et toi, Hermione ?  
  
-Je suis aussi dans votre classe sauf pour combat et stratégie qui sont remplacés par plus d'heure de médecine magique et par étude d'artefacts magique et arithmancie. Bon, il faudrait y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard au cours de Rogue !  
  
-Hermione, pitié !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
-Tiens, mais ne serait ce pas Potter et la Sang-De -Bourbe !  
  
-Malfoy, dégage !  
  
-Dégager ? Mais je ne peux pas j'ai cours ici voyons !  
  
-Ne me dites pas que.  
  
-Hé si Granger je suis dans votre classe ! Ce n'est pas mon père qui a fait pression, tu dois bien le savoir puisque tu l'as jeté en prison ! Ho !Que vois-je ! Mademoiselle, permettez moi de me présenter : Draco Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy et de Narcissa Black !  
  
Alexia le regarda baiser sa main et se relever.  
  
-Enchanté Draco !Vous permettez que je vous appelle Draco ?  
  
-Bien entendu !  
  
-Je suis Alexia Damesigna, fille de Thomas Damesigna et de Christina Smidraki !  
  
-Smidraki ? Je connais ce nom.  
  
-Et pour cause ! La famille Smidraki est la lignée de sorcières la plus influente, la plus riche, la plus pure et la plus mystérieuse du monde magique. Cependant, jeune fille, sachez que votre nom et l'histoire de celui-ci ne vous permet pas d'adopter un comportement similaire à celui de votre mère.  
  
Le professeur Rogue était arrivé pendant l'échange de ses élèves et avait tenu à avertir la jeune Damesigna .  
  
-Bien professeur !  
  
-Entrez !  
  
Les élèves rentrèrent dans le cachot qui serait leur salle de cours pour les potions tout le long de l'année. Comme à son habitude, le professeur Rogue tint à commencer sont cours par un petit discours destiné à intimider les élèves.  
  
-Je tiens à vous avertir que vous faites parti de la meilleure classe des sixième années bien que j'estime que certaines personnes que je nommerais pas ne devraient pas être ici. De plus, étant donné que vous êtes une classe à effectifs réduits, j'exigerai, durant tous mes cours, le meilleur de vous et je n'accepterais pas le moindre relâchement de la part de l'un des membres de cette class. Pour évaluer votre niveau, j'ai décidé que la meilleure solution est un test de quatre heures moitié théorique, moitié pratique .Ce contrôle comptera coefficient quatre dans votre moyenne du premier trimestre. J'espère que vous avez révisé durant les vacances. Bonne chance !  
  
Il claqua des doigts et les copies apparurent. Mortifiés, les dix élèves prirent leur plume et leur courage et s'attaquèrent à leur questionnaire. A dix heures, ils préparèrent une potion de passe-muraille qui est particulièrement difficile car elle demande d'un minutage et un dosage particulièrement très précis. A midi, il se rendirent dans la Grande Salle où ils racontèrent à leur maison respective les supplices que leur avait fait endurer le maître des potions. L'après-midi, ils allèrent au cours de Médecine Magique dirigé par le médicomage Curo où ils apprirent à faire apparaître des attèles et des bandages. Et en dernières heures, ils s'endormirent en Histoire de la Magie.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Toute la journée, l'effervescence avait régné entre Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. En effet, des messages transmis par certain Gryffondors demandaient à certaines personnes bien précises de regarder leur galion. L'Armée de Dumbledore se réunissait enfin la première fois depuis la trahison de Marietta. Harry voulait savoir si certain membre voulait avoir inscrit su son visage Cafard. De plus, il voulait combler les vides laisser par le départ spectaculaire des jumeaux et des autres septièmes années.  
  
Lorsque tous furent arrivés dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry prit place dans le cercle de membres et ouvrit la séance.  
  
-Mes chers amis, nous sommes réunis en ce lieu secret pour le futur de l'Association de Défense ! Durant cette séance, sera décidé la liste définitive des anciens pour cette année. Bien je voudrais savoir qui veut se désinscrire ? Personne ? Magnifique ! Ensuite je voudrais que nous effectuions un serment magique sur notre fidélité à l'AD. Aucune objection. Non ? Alors.  
  
Il sortit sa baguette, la tendit et les autres membres vinrent placer les leurs au-dessus et tous ensemble répétèrent d'une seule voix.  
  
Nous jurons sur notre sang, sur notre nom, sur notre magie et sur nos  
ancêtres  
  
Que jamais nous ne trahirions notre secret.  
Si nous devenions par malheur parjures,  
Le nombre des compagnons sera le nombre de malédictions  
Qu'endurera les nôtres durant ce même nombre de décennies.  
Qu'il en soit ainsi !  
  
-Bien ce point est réglé. Passons au deuxième, je voudrais que vous réfléchissiez aux personnes susceptibles d'intégrer l'ordre. Vous en ferez une liste que vous me remettriez par hibou ou en main propre. Des questions ?  
  
Plusieurs personnes levèrent la main.  
  
-Ginny ?  
  
-Que va-t-il advenir de ceux qui ont fini leur étude ?  
  
-Je vais leur écrire une lettre pour m'informer de leur situation et si certains souhaitent rester, et bien il est bon d'avoir des contacts à l'extérieur et on verra quel rôle ils pourront avoir. Justin ?  
  
-Si, j'ai bien dit, si les nouveaux serpentards sont à aptes à venir, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
  
-Il faut déjà qu'ils soient fiables et s'ils le sont on avisera. Neville ?  
  
-Sur quoi, on va travailler ?  
  
-Sur tout ! J'ai acheté des livres cet été et ils seront à disposition. De plus, j'essayerai de laisser de laisser mes livres de cours ici et d'emprunter des ouvrages à la Bibliothèque ou la réserve. En outre, j'aimerais que devenions tous animagus.  
  
-Animagus ?  
  
-Non déclaré, bien sur !  
  
-Tu es dingue Harry ! C'est illégal et si on se faisait pincer ?  
  
-Les maraudeurs ne se sont pas fait prendre, Hermione, aux dernières nouvelles !  
  
-Ce n'est pas un bon exemple !  
  
-Oh si ça l'est !  
  
-Prouve le moi !  
  
-L'AD peut se diviser en trois catégories : les Patmol, les Moony et les Prongs étant donné que nous avons les Wortmail. De plus, je suis sure qu'ils souhaitent que nous suivions leur trace.  
  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'avis de Moony !  
  
-Peut-être pas celui de Moony mais celui de Prongs sûrement !  
  
-Comment le serais tu ?  
  
Harry leva un sourcil suggestivement et Ron entra dans le débat.  
  
-Laisse tomber, Mione ! Tu sais très bien qu'il a raison !  
  
-Oh ça va vous avez gagné !  
  
Harry brandit son poing victorieusement et tout le monde éclata de rire.  
  
La guérisseuse entra dans la chambre de sa supérieure. Elle était inquiète pour sa vie et pour celle de sa fille qui était partie au loin. La prêtresse s'approcha du lit et ne put s'empêcher de hurler.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Voilà c'est fini.  
  
Review s'il vous plait !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
